Dominating Harry
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter never expected the encounter that would change his life, the move that would affect millions of people in both the Wizarding and Muggle World, the move that would seal the fate of several people. The domination by Delphini Riddle...


Title **Dominating Harry / / /** Rating **M**

Summary **Harry Potter never expected the encounter that would change his life, the move that would affect millions of people in both the Wizarding and Muggle World, the move that would seal the fate of several people. The domination by Delphini Riddle...**

Pairings **Harry/Delphini**

Warnings **Contains mentions of Underage sex**

 _For the purposes of this fic, Delphini is born on Halloween 1979..._

-Dominating Harry-

 ** _Abandoned Classroom opposite the Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _December 1994_**

Harry Potter never expected the encounter that would change his life, the move that would affect millions of people in both the Wizarding and Muggle World, the move that would seal the fate of several people.

He knew that Delphini Riddle was going to get him back after the revelation that he had made, that she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, the person who was responsible for the death of his parents, the death of his (former, following the revelation that he had been scamming him) best friend, Ron Weasley and the injury that caused his other friend, Hermione, to lose her magic, the latter two suffering to him on the hunt to save the Philosophers Stone

Harry watched as Delphini entered the abandoned classroom and got to his knees, his submissive side demanding of it whilst he was in her presence. Remembering the training that Delphini, or his Mistress, had administered, the scars on his back a reminder of her reminding him that he was 'the product of a Mudblood who had fed a Love Potion to a noble Pureblood'.

As he saw her drop her robe off her shoulders, showing her shirt partially unbuttoned, her corset peeking through the gap that had been formed, Harry saw her motioning to him to kiss her feet, his submissive side doing what the Dark Lord's daughter wanted him to do.

"You dared to reveal who you mistress is related to!" Delphini snarled at the Boy-Who-Lived, who was now scared of her, the memory of her kidnapping him the day after the Duelling Club, casting a spell on him so he could never get himself off without her express permission, taking his anal virginity with a strap-on, making him submit to her by whipping him being the frost scary memory of her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a conjured whip hitting him, the pain of the lashes being one of agony, as opposed to ecstasy "For that, I think 20 lashes is good enough for a son of a Mudblood whore. You will also have the pleasure of me accompanying you to the Yule Ball... and then be the entertainment for myself and my fellow Slytherin Forth Years afterwards."

"Yes Mistress." Harry said before counting the lashes from his partner. It was this encounter that made him realise that he was in love with Delphini Riddle

-Dominating Harry-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. The only financial gains I make are from my employer and the sale of my original works. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **197 / / /** **Publish Date** **16/02/2017**


End file.
